


I'm Always Something

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Category: Breakout Kings
Genre: Dom/sub, Drabble, Interracial Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: Ray needs to belong to Charlie.





	I'm Always Something

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [drabblefest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/drabblefest) collection. 



> **Prompt:** then i'll be happy

Ray wants— It's freakin' simple. If Charlie's not gonna fuck him, he needs something that'll let him know he's Charlie's. 

"I'm not—" He breathes. "I _am_ askin'. I need this."

He doesn't look up, wound too tight to take Charlie's frown as anything but wrong. Then— Finally. Charlie's hand wraps around the back of Ray's neck. 

Ray shakes, but Charlie kneeling beside him, saying, "Shhhh," makes him take another breath. "If this is what you want—"

"I do." Shit. 

Charlie squeezes again. "—let's do it right. Give me a week?"

Ray breathes, lowering his head for Charlie's kiss, still wanting.


End file.
